1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a camera system and a driving method of the same, provided with a solid state imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor, particularly to an imaging device and a camera system in which in a two dimensional pixel array using a plurality of color filters, the pixel arrangement and the pixel array are sequentially scanned for exposure and read operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a color filter arrangement of an imaging device, the Bayer array is known which uses two green (G) filters, a single red (R) filter, and a single blue (B) filter of three primary colors with excellent color reproducibility. The Bayer array is an arrangement that places more importance on the resolution of brightness than color.
An imaging device is proposed in which a pixel arrangement is provided with transparent filters arranged in order to increase sensitivity while excellent color reproducibility is retained in the color filter arrangement (for example, see JP-A-8-23542 (Patent Reference 1)).
In addition, an imaging device is proposed in which the transparent filter arrangement is improved to secure the signal charge amount and the color resolution even though pixels are miniaturized (for example, see JP-A-2004-304706 (Patent Reference 2)).